Silence and Love ABC's
by StarMaidenWarrior
Summary: Short stories, drabbles, and character studies. Takes place before and during the time-skips in the main story, Silence and Love. Includes Yaoi, Humor, Adventure, Romance, Angst, Family, Drama and OCs. Suggestions for the next words will be appreciated. Recommend to read "Silence and Love" first. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: A

**FFXV: Silence and Love ABC's**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV or any relating to the Final Fantasy franchise. I also don't own the definitions.**

 **Warning: Major fluff**

* * *

 **AFFECTION (** _ **noun**_ **)** \- Fond attachment, devotion, or love

* * *

 _(When Noctis and Prompto are dating)_

There is no question that Koko and Kiki loves their caretaker.

Prompto's best friends are Koko and Kiki. The moogle and chocobo chick duo. Guardians and family to Prompto Argentum.

The duo would've been describe as friendly, kind, energetic, and easy to talk to if anyone knew they existed. Koko would tell you they don't care if people knew they were real because he and Kiki already have Prompto. And that was enough. Kiki would chirp in agreement and puff up with pride for her caretaker.

Most of all, they love Prompto no matter what. Fond, affectionate, and devoted till the ends of the universe. They would do anything for him. Anything.

Prompto can talk to them about anything. All his worries, insecurities, and fears to them because they always been by his side. They protected the blond and comforted him when he has his nightmares. He love them for their love and loyalty. He would never know what to do without them.

Their affections, however, can be dangerous.

Noctis would tell you they are Prompto's overprotective, worrywort parents. That their affections crosses the line of obsession and downright disturbing. Of course, Noctis doesn't say anything in fear of incurring their wrath. The prince has the scars and bruises to prove it when he got carried away being intimate with Prompto.

The prince was grateful to have their blessings when he decided to court Prompto.

Gladiolus would tell you to not underestimate them no matter how small, cute, and fluffy they are. They are pint-size little terrors ready to cause havoc and destruction anytime and anywhere if you mess with them or the kid. To this very day, the Crownsguards and Kingsglaives still have nightmares about moogles and chocobos and they don't know why.

The Shield finds it hilarious to see the look of sheer terror on their faces whenever the Moogle Chocobo Carnival theme song plays. He wish he can bring the little terrors to the training sessions.

Ignis would tell you they were little bundles of joy. The duo were helpful and creative when they became his personal sou chefs or helps with waking the prince up. When the Advisor is busy with meetings or paperwork, they keep an eye out for Noctis and protects the prince when needed (which was easy considering Prompto was with the raven almost 24/7). The two always bring a sense of peace when they shared their affections with him and the others.

Some of these reasons are what made Ignis turn a blind eye when Koko and Kiki decide to cause chaos on certain _unsavory_ people.

Carbuncle would tell you bluntly they will obliterate anyone who tries to mess with Prompto. No really, they will. The last person who did so ended up going to an insane asylum just to get away from them (of course people thought he was crazy for thinking cute creatures would do such a thing). The amount of affections and love for their caretaker is equivalent to how much they will go to commit any type of crime just to protect him.

The fox can only sit back, eat popcorn, and watch the duo terrorized the next person on their hit list.

After all, nothing can ever be more important to Koko and Kiki than Prompto.

* * *

 **ARTIST (** _ **noun**_ **)** \- A person who produces in any of the arts including drawing, painting, dancing, singing, etc.

* * *

 _(Noctis and Prompto at age 14)_

Prompto is a good artist. An amazing one at that.

Ask anyone and they will tell you.

Prompto has the hands of a god when it comes to drawings or taking a picture with his camera. This was proven when Ignis suggest for the blond to showcase his work online (seeing how Prompto is still wary and shy of strangers).

So, Prompto did so with encouragements from Noctis and his other friends.

And it was a big blow out!

At age fourteen, Prompto became quite famous for being the mysterious artist suddenly appearing out of nowhere on the internet. No one knows who he is or where he lives (thank Astrals for royal benefits). People are trying to find how they can get ahold of Prompto to see if he can sell his drawings and pictures or do some portraits for them.

The poor blond didn't know what to do seeing that he never once like having attention directed to himself. Noctis suggested for Prompto to get Ignis to help. The blond didn't want to overburden the already busy Advisor. Ignis dismissed the notion seeing how it was his idea in the first place.

Then, it went _crazy_ so to speak.

Soon after, people were more aware of his work and demanded to see more. The demands were overwhelming that Ignis decided to hold an internet auction for Prompto's latest creations. It was a frenzy when the numbers keep increasing.

Gladio choked on his own saliva when he saw Iris took part of the bidding. The Shield had to asked Prompto a favor and draw something for his little sister (which the blond did so).

Prompto eventually got use to the whole mysterious online sensation gig, but it was too much sometimes. "I think I get what you mean when you said being a prince can be demanding, Noct." The blond was sitting in Noctis' bed with said prince taking a nap in a blanket cocoon by his side. Noctis made a noise, indicating he was listening. "It can be...well...overwhelming."

Noctis snorted lightly. He reluctantly got out of his makeshift cocoon to see his best friend looking at the pictures and drawings he send to Noctis two years ago. They went through them many times before, but it never fail in making the prince smile.

"You can ask Ignis to shut the site down. It's too bad because I like people giving you praises you clearly deserve. You are an amazing artist, Prom."

Prompto blushed at the proud grin on the raven's face. He quickly turned away. "I'm only good at this because I practice. Anyone can do better." He felt a warm hand covered his. Prompto looked up to stare at endless blue eyes.

"But you're not just anyone, Prompto. I seen a lot of paintings, sculptures, and drawings since I was little, but they never made feel anything. When I got one from you, I felt...well, I felt a bit happy. There weren't anything exciting or over the top, but just simply drawings because you drawn them," Noctis said, scratching his flushed cheeks, clearly more conscious of what he was saying now. "What I'm saying is that you are an amazing artist. An awesome one too! Don't forget that and you deserve those compliments."

When Noctis didn't hear any reply from the blond, he looked over worryingly and was surprised at the sudden warm lips on his cheek. Prompto had an impressive shade of red and his blue-violet eyes were a bit glassy.

"Thanks Noct."

The prince coughed, turning away to hide his own redness. "No problem, you dork." The name held with more affections than any malice.

"But you know, a good artist is only great when their inspiration is always with them," Prompto whispered, leaning his head against Noctis' shoulder. "You were mine."

They stayed in that position, soaking in the content atmosphere. After a while, Noctis broke the silent air. "Then, I call dibs on the pieces you finished."

Prompto giggled, "Anything for you, buddy."

* * *

 **AFTERMATH (** _ **noun**_ **)** \- Something that results or follows from an event; consequences

* * *

 _(After Noctis proposed to Prompto)_

Noctis and Prompto ended their kiss. Leaning against their foreheads together, they couldn't stop smiling at each other. The prince wiped away remaining stray tears from those blue-violet eyes he fallen in love so many times before.

"We should probably head back inside," Noctis said, kissing Prompto's temple. He couldn't get enough of his blond fiance.

Prompto blushed, giggling and holding Noctis close to him. "Yeah, we should."

When they came back to the party to tell their friends the wonderful news. They stopped dead in their tracks, eyes widen at the chaos in front of them. Prompto was both shocked and worried. Noctis, however, had to fight his desire to double over and laugh.

The sight was too hilarious!

Somehow, Gladio had frosting and sponge cake all over his body. A strawberry sticking on his nose, white frosting decorated his skin, and a party hat to top it all off. What's more frightening was the crazed, murderous grin plastered on his face.

Koko and Kiki were squirming as they were held hostage in the Shield's tight grip. Enough to hold them in place, but not to kill them. Yet.

Ignis and Carbuncle were off to the side, not even try to help the poor, struggling familiars get away from the behemoth of a man.

"What's going on here?" asked Prompto, stepping closer to Gladio to rescue his best friends from being murder.

"Nothing kid. Just me having a pleasant conversation with our little friends here," Gladio growled, not taking his amber eyes off of his prey.

"Help us kupo!"

"Kweh!"

Prompto immediately took ahold of Gladio's hands and tries to pry them open. "Come on big guy, no killing my best friends. I'm sure whatever they did, they are sorry about it."

"Sometimes, sorry doesn't cut it. They need to learn that with every action comes with consequences. And I am willingly to help them learn it," Gladio said, grinning wider showing his teeth.

Prompto looked over to the others for help. He frowned when they shook their heads (well, Ignis did while Carbuncle and Noctis laughed), not wanting to be on the receiving end of the Shield's wrath.

 _I need to think fast._

"But I need them to plan my wedding, Gladdy. They are my family and I want them to be there when I marry Noctis."

"Not even that-" Gladio cut himself off. He turned to Prompto. "Wait, what?" His death grip lessen enough for the moogle and chocobo chick to free themselves. They flew to Prompto, tackling their caretaker into a hug.

"Congratulations kupo! So happy for you kupo!" Koko exclaimed, hugging the side of the blond's face.

"Kweh, kweh!" Kiki followed her larger companion's example. She jumped up and down excitingly on Prompto's shoulder.

Prompto laughed, petting them fondly. He never felt so happy to share this with his family.

Ignis smirked, "Well, I'm glad to see the ring I picked up this morning fits on your finger, Prompto. Noctis took extreme care in choosing the right design for you."

The Shield blinked. His eyes locked onto said ring on the blond's finger. He looked over to the side to see a smug prince. Gladio began to chortle, "Well, it's about time! I thought you wouldn't be able to, Noct."

"Hey!" Noctis yelled, offended.

"Well, it took you months just to get the words 'Will you marry me?' out of your damn mouth. Prompto would still say yes even if you mess it up."

Ignis gave Noctis a hearty pat on the shoulder. "Ignore him, Noct. It seems all of your hard work has finally paid off. I am both thrill and happy for you."

Carbuncle joined Koko and Kiki in the hug fest on Prompto. The fox grinned so wide, it wouldn't be unusual of it was permanently stuck. "My boys are getting hitch!"

"I waited for this day for so long kupo! Right Kiki kupo?"

"Kweh!" Kiki bounced around before snuggling into Prompto's chest.

Prompto gathered the three familiars and ran towards his fiance. Noctis caught Prompto into a hug with Koko, Kiki, and Carbuncle in the middle. The prince kissed his fiance, ignoring the gagging sounds from the familiars. Ignis smiled, joining in the group hug. Gladio snatch all of them up into his big arms, practically lifting them off the floor.

Their tight knit family became even closer than before. Even when Gladio smeared cake all over them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The first letter is done! Each section may be short, but they are full of love! Hope you guys like them!**

 **BLANK: Now you know how each chapter would turn out. You can suggest the next words for the letter "B" and you must gives us either the definition or a reason why you want it. Sometimes, the word can either be the summary of the story or just a part of it.**

 **We take suggestion very seriously. Even if your word is not pick, we can incorporated into another word like an extra element. Like how the words 'love' and 'affections' are similar but can go together.**

 **BLANK: We hope we didn't disappoint. Thank you for the love and support. Please give us a review and any suggestions for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: B

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love ABC's**

 **Warning: Angst, major fluff**

* * *

 **BEGINNING (** _ **noun**_ **)** \- Origin; source; first cause

* * *

 _(Before Prompto came to Insomnia)_

The moogle and chocobo chick never had a human around them for a long time. Maybe a few decades or so ago since the last time they interacted with one up close.

Never had they thought they will find one in the most darkest place in Eos. Never had they thought the Mother of Eos will lead them to one human.

At first, the human was a male child, maybe five years old. He was small with blond hair and strikingly pretty blue-violet eyes. He was pale, but that was because he was inside a laboratory for a long time. He has scars, bruises, and cuts from the same place. The child looked exhausted, ragged, and broken.

His name is Prompto when they saw a tag around his neck. They got rid of the tag because humans shouldn't be treated like animals.

He was weary and scared of them at first. The moogle and chocobo chick show the child that they would never hurt him and they will leave if he wanted them to. It took time and time bear fruit for their hard work.

Now, Prompto was more lively even if he doesn't talk much. He was a bit more healthy with the new clothes on his back (a simple white shirt with black shorts underneath a worn out coat and shoes plus bandages to hide his barcode). He smile more and laugh more even if he didn't produce any kind of sound.

They taught him how to read and write. How to speak properly (which was still a process). How to seek out shelter and find food. How to hide from trouble (which was easy when the child doesn't like being around people). Most of all, they taught him what it is like to be friends and family. That they don't hurt each other and that they always be there for one another.

They held and comforted Prompto when the child have nightmares. They sooth his sadness, pain, and fears. Sometimes, they failed but they never give up. Prompto became their precious human and caretaker. They love their adorable blond child.

They became precious to Prompto when he gave them names. Koko and Kiki. They never had real names, but they love the ones Prompto gave them with that shy, gentle smile of his.

This was their beginning. It started out not like any other fairy tales, but it was their story. A story they know will have a happy ending.

* * *

 **BURDEN (** _ **noun**_ **)** \- That which is carried; load heavily, trouble; borne with difficulty, obligation

* * *

 _(Prompto and Noctis at age 16 and dating)_

Noctis sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard, watching the stars twinkled against the night sky. He couldn't sleep well tonight (a shocker). Something in his mind kept him from his blissful dreams.

That something was engraved in his mind since he was a child.

When you are born into nobility or royalty, your life is practically lay out for you to follow. There are no other roads or paths to take except for the one right in front of you.

No one said the weight of each road will be heavier than the other. No one can understand the weight of things if they do not go on the same path as you.

When you are born into royalty, the weight of the Crown is far heavier than anyone could imagine. Something Noctis realized along the way.

When Noctis was born, he had no idea where his path truly lies. Growing up, he must fulfill all expectations placed upon him as the Crown Prince. Good upbringing, good posture, good attitude, good grades, and everything else inbetween. He must not cause trouble for his Dad no matter what. He must not disgrace the Gods who gifted his family the magic that kept their kingdom safe and alive.

But at the cost of his Dad's time - time of living.

Noctis just wish someone would tell him how to carry that kind weight.

It was lonely, suffocating, and bleak. No one to share the burden and even if they do, they wouldn't understand. Noctis was only eight years-old when he realized, after he couldn't do anything but watch Luna, her family, and her homeland taken by Imperial soldiers, that the burden of the Crown is to be carry alone.

His life was laid in front of him. His path was cemented and unchanged. The Astrals wouldn't allow it even though he didn't know of Their plans.

Four years later, a crack appeared on his road. It wasn't really a crack, but rather someone standing beside him. Someone who has blond hair that could've been made from sunlight and has blue-violet eyes that could've been the stars themselves. Not to mention how their freckles could also been the constellations. A smile that looks so fragile and small, radiates with warmth, happiness, and love.

Someone who stood beside him. And he love that person so much.

Noctis glanced down to the side to see that someone laying beside him. Prompto. His best friend and lover. The blond was laying on his side, his face smush against the pillow. The prince smiled softly as he reached out and tucked stray blond hair behind Prompto's ear. Blue eyes stopped for a moment as his fingers grazed along the discolored skin on Prompto's cheek.

His burden wasn't easy on Prompto.

Noctis frowned when he remembered how Prompto got that bruise. The two of them were training with Gladio (swords for him and firearms for Prompto). Then, Prompto had one of his spontaneous side effects - vomiting. Luckily, he made it to the bathroom before he could blow chunks on the floor.

"I swear, the kid got bad timing with these side effects," Gladio said, resting his wooden sword on his shoulder.

"You know he can't help it. At least it wasn't a fever this time and that was Hell," Noctis replied, breathing heavily. He slumped down to the floor, resting his tired and aching body.

"No kidding. But even with that, he is still a better training student than you."

"Or you're just a terrible teacher."

They continue their usual banter as they waited for Prompto. When the blond didn't came back twenty minutes later, Noctis and Gladio got worry and went to look for him. What they didn't expect to see was Prompto on the floor, holding his cheek, surrounded by two guards (rookies most likely). Noctis saw red and _freaking warped_ in front of the guards and proceed to singlehandedly kick their asses. He would have continue if Gladio didn't pull him back.

"Let me finish this, Noct. Take care of blondie," Gladio said, his tone leaves no arguments whatsoever. The Shield grabbed the struggling guards by the scruff of their necks and bodily dragged them away.

Once he knew Gladio would take care of the rest, Noctis was by Prompto's side immediately. The blond looked shaken up. "Hey, are you alright?" Noctis asked, cringing right away hearing how stupid it sounded. Of course, Prompto wouldn't be alright. He gently prod the redden skin and Prompto flinched. "Sorry." Noctis retracted his fingers and helped his lover up.

"...Noct," Prompto whispered, so small and weary that Noctis had to squashed his urge to go after Gladio and beat up the attackers more. He haven't heard that tone since they were twelve. "I'm sorry."

Noctis was shocked. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Prom. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for not being there in the first place." He saw a familiar glint in those blue-violet eyes. The broken, self-hatred he seen too many times before. "What did they say to you?"

Prompto bit his lower lip. A nervous habit. He didn't want to say it.

" _Prompto_ ," Noctis urged.

"I don't want to be a burden to you."

 _What_ , Noctis thought, eyes widening. Then the blond rambled on, "I mean look at me. I can't defend myself. I can't even train properly because of this mess up body. I can't stand up to those guys. I can't do anything like _they_ said!" The last sentence broke Prompto into tears. "And they were right."

"No! They were wrong. They were wrong especially about you." Noctis placed his hands on Prompto's shoulders. He made sure to keep his eyes connecting to teary ones. "You're not a burden, you hear me. You were and will never be a burden to me. In fact, I should be apologizing for being a burden to you, Prompto." His voice cracked a bit. Prompto looked flabbergasted to hear Noctis say such thing about himself.

"...What?"

"Because... Because I feel that being with me causes you trouble. That people go after you because you're with me. Because I'm a prince that you might feel obligated to be with me. Sometimes, I wonder if you agree to be my lover just to please me. And when you said something like that Prompto… Did they attack you because of me?" Noctis asked, blue eyes desperate for the blond to tell him the truth.

"I didn't get hurt because of you!" Prompto hug his lover, leaning his head onto the raven's shoulder. "And you're not a burden. I'm sorry, Noct. Please don't get mad."

Noctis return the hug. "I'm not mad, Prom." He sighs, caressing silky blond tresses. "I feel so helpless and useless when this kind of thing happens to you. Was this the first time it happened?" He mentally cursed when Prompto shook his head against his shoulder. "Dammit, you should have told me. We would have done something."

"You already have many things on your mind already. I don't want to add to that. You've been so exhausted and tired from the royal stuff plus going to school plus training with Gladio and Ignis." Prompto pulled back to face Noctis. "I'm just holding you back as it is."

"You idiot," Noctis said with no hint of insult. "You selfless, adorable idiot. You could never hold me back. Hell, you keep me sane and grounded. I don't think I could take the pressure of being a prince if you weren't here beside me. You can call me selfish because there's no way I'm letting you go. So please stop thinking yourself like that."

Prompto let out a watery laugh. "I will if you stop thinking yourself like that too. You know, you do the same for me too. Keeping me sane and grounded when I'm like this. And to let you know, I'm your lover because I love you. Not because you're a prince, you big dummy."

"Hey, don't insult royalty."

"What royalty? If anything, you're more like Prince Charmless."

Noctis laughed, leaning his forehead against Prompto's. "Don't you dare start calling me that like Gladio." The prince then took on a serious tone. "But I'm serious about what I said. Please come to me when you need help. If not me, then Ignis or Gladio can help. I don't want you to get hurt again. You've been hurt enough." Noctis peck a kiss on Prompto's forehead. He gently caressed the bruise. "Let's get that treated. Ignis would want to know what happen here."

"Isn't Iggy with Koko and Kiki right now?"

"Your point being?"

"...Nevermind then."

Noctis pulled back from his memories. He leaned down and kiss Prompto, soft and gentle. He smiled when the blond muttered the prince's name in his sleep.

The Crown may be heavy for Noctis to carry. Sometimes, he thought it was his fault that Prompto gotten hurt. He has to remind himself that he wasn't the only one feeling like this. That Prompto needed him just like how he needed Prompto.

He will realize years later that his burden will be too much for him, but he does know Prompto will be there with him.

* * *

 **BLESSING (** _ **noun**_ **)** \- Approval or good wishes

* * *

 _(3 months before Prompto's 18th birthday)_

"Noctis, not that I don't welcome your company, but is there something you need?" Regis asked, raising an eyebrow at his son. Noctis asked for an audience with him which was unusually seeing how his son just barges in when he wanted to.

Another strange thing is…

"And why are Kiki and I here too kupo?" Koko sat on Regis desk with Kiki beside him. It's not often for the moogle and chocobo chick to be in the same room with the king.

Noctis took a seat in front of them. He took a deep breath, sorting out what he's going to say. "I needed to talk to all three of you for something important. But Koko, can you use your magic on Kiki so I can understand her?"

The moogle looked at his companion for consent. Kiki chirped as she nodded. She let her friend's magic washed down on her. A few seconds later, a text bubble appeared. **"What do you need to tell us, Noctis?"** She tilted her head questionably. **"It must be important if you need us and your His Majesty."**

Noctis gulped, feeling his throat suddenly dry. "I want to ask for your blessings to marry Prompto."

A moment of silence fell on Regis' study. Noctis began to sweat at the three pair of eyes staring at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. The prince continued, "I know that what I'm asking is serious, but I am serious about Prompto. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I don't want to regret thinking about the what ifs or what could have been."

He looked into his Dad's green eyes. "I know I'm the Crown Prince and I must think about my people first. I know that the Royal Council won't approve of this because I need to produce a heir to keep our family line going. I know I'm too young to ask for something as serious and committed as marriage. I know I'm being selfish about it, but I honestly don't care about that stuff. Prompto makes me...well, he makes me freaking happy. More happy and love than I ever felt before. When he looks at me... Astrals, he makes me feel all excited, tingly, and nervous. Like I can do anything if Prompto was there with me. I don't know if I ever feel that way again about anyone, Dad."

Noctis then looked into the two familiars' eyes. "I promise that if Prompto said yes, I will love him and protect him with my life. I know that as the Prince of Lucis, he could be a target for enemies and he could face with prejudice from the people. I won't deny the fact he could get hurt. But I know he and I can make it through anything. It will be tough and painful, but I love him. I want to stay by his side no matter what. I won't take him away from you two because you're family. You guys are a part of my family."

He shut his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. He felt a soft touch on his cheek. Opening his eyes, Noctis sees Kiki giving him a nuzzle. Looking up, he saw the soft, proud expression on his Dad's face. Koko had the same expression too.

"My son, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy and live a proud life. The one you forge and decide to do with without feeling any regret. I can never ask you to give up what your heart wants. As the future ruler, I know you will make choices that must be for our people and not for ourselves. That you will do things you might not wanted to. I know that the duty of the Crown is heavy, but you're far too young to think of such things." Regis stood up, using his cane to balance himself as he walked towards Noctis. "I see the way Prompto looks at you and how you look at him. I see how you two make each other smile and laugh. I saw the love and trust both of you share together and that can never be broken. You gave each other life and I am proud to call Prompto my future son-in-law and you as my son. For that, I give my blessings."

Noctis held back his tears. He and his Dad barely have time for any kind of talk especially emotional ones like this. Hearing the sincerity, pride, and love from his Dad was everything Noctis wanted.

Kiki gave Noctis one last nuzzle before flying back to Koko. She turned around to face the prince and gave him a gentle look. **"King Regis is right. You and Prompto have something people often take for granted and that is spending the time you have with the people you love. You make Prompto feel so special and loved. I am grateful to know how you help Prompto over the years when you first met him. You became his first friend, his first lover, and most of all, his first most important person. You make him smile and you protect him all these years. You always made sure to be by his side. I could never ask for a better person for Prompto to spend the rest of his life with. Noctis, you have my blessings."**

Koko continued, "I'll be frank with you kupo. I never thought anyone could be good enough for Prompto kupo. He deserve everything in the universe and that still wouldn't be enough kupo. But you Noct-Noct, you tried to make sure Prompto can have everything he wanted kupo. You gave him what he wished for since he was a child kupo. You gave him the feeling of true love kupo." Koko flew to Noctis and gave him a soft whack on the head. "Sometimes, you can be reckless and lazy kupo. There are times when I think you could do things better kupo. But you tried for Prompto and you came to us to ask for our blessings kupo. And that was enough for me to say that I give my blessings kupo."

Noctis didn't stop his tears this time. He let out a laugh as he stood up and give his Dad a hug. Regis returned the affectionate gesture and laughed as well. The king mean it when he was thankful for Prompto for bringing back the light in his son. The light when he had as a child before knowing the burden of the Crown.

"Noctis, promise me whenever happens, you and Prompto will have each other to lean on. There are things you can't do alone and it gives me peace to know you have such a wonderful partner who supports you," Regis said, rubbing his son's back gently.

"I promise Dad," Noctis' replied was muffled in the king's clothes. Some of his tears staining the silk fabric.

Koko and Kiki joined in the hug. The two familiars can rest easy knowing that their beloved caretaker will be happy and loved for the rest of his life. Even if something were to happen in the future, they know they will get through it. Their family isn't the kind to give up especially when it comes to the people they love.

" **Just one last thing Noctis…"** Kiki started.

"Hmm?" Noctis looked towards the familiars.

"Prompto still better be a virgin until your wedding night kupo," Koko finished, absolutely serious and threatening.

Noctis splattered, blushing like crazy. Regis gave a hearty laugh at his son's mortification.

The future was definitely something to look forward to.

* * *

 **Author's Note: (StarMaidenWarrior is currently out)**

 **BLANK: My cousin is kinda depress right now so she wouldn't be able to write anything for awhile. (Blame her jackass of a ex-girlfriend) So, I will be taking over for a few days or so. I hope I didn't rush with anything because I am crap with emotional, sensitive stuff so it has been awhile for me to write like this.**

 **Please leave any suggestions for the next chapter which is "C" and we will look over it. Thank you for the support and love. Leave a review to tell us what you think.**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

We are terribly sorry for this extremely late notice. Due to recent events, I, StarMaidenWarrior, and my cousin, BLANK, cannot continue to write "Silence and Love" & the side story "Silence and Love ABC's" as of now.

Some of these events includes: Major writer's block (headaches), files being deleted due to unfortunate viruses and somebody trying to hack into our systems (already being handled), recent break from college (taking a semester off) due to stress and emotional issues, new projects to write, etc.

Please remember we are not discontinuing these stories. We will be taking a long break and we will try to have time to write more chapter if we can. The fire is still burning!

We appreciate everyone's support and love throughout these stories and we hope to continue again. Until then, good luck to everyone!


End file.
